


Addicted: One Shot Collection

by waitingforyouonce



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Stefan are no strangers to addiction. He has a long history with blood while she has flirted with an addiction to magic, but after a chance encounter at a masquerade ball they find themselves with a brand new addiction...each other. This will be a series of one shots set during an alternate season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of series of one shots set during an alternate season 5. In this world the cure and Silas stuff never happened so Jeremy's still alive, Bonnie never became the anchor, and Stefan was never locked in that safe.

All Bonnie can think when she looks around the large mansion is that she should have never let Lucy talk her into going to this masquerade ball. It's a thought she's had several times tonight, but now that Lucy is MIA with one of her latest hookups, that feeling has increased tenfold. She's not upset that Lucy is off having fun or anything like that, but she has to admit that she's a bit envious of how easy it is for her cousin.

After having such a hellish few months, dealing with Elena's vampire problems, Bonnie had needed to get away for a while. So when Lucy invited her to spend the summer with her in New York before she starts college, she had agreed very easily. She's had a lot of fun the last couple of months, but the one thing she hadn't done is had sex. While she's sure to many she would be seen as a prude that barely thinks about sex, it's not true at all.

She loves sex, loves how free it makes her feel, loves that moment where she is pushed over the edge and her body is over whelmed with pleasure. In fact she spent quite a bit of her sophomore year having a lot of it with Tyler before he started acting like an asshole and she ended things. The fact that they dated for eight months is not something they talk about these days, especially now that he's in love with Caroline, but she credits him for awakening that side of her.

After Tyler her next boyfriend had been this really hot guy on the basketball team named Logan and the sex had been amazing, but when Elena's parents died her main focus had been on trying to help her best friend so it ended. It wasn't long after that her powers started manifesting and sex quickly became less of a priority. She had hoped when she and Jeremy fell for each other that her dry spell would end, but it had been hard to find the time for sex when most of her time was spent looking after everyone else. And once the stuff with Anna happened, she had actually been glad that they never found the time to take that step.

So now here she is the midst of a two year dry spell. Normally she would prefer to have a relationship with guy before getting sleeping with him, but it's been much too long since she's had the pleasure of having a man inside her. Lucy seemed to have noticed her plight and had arranged for them to attend this masquerade ball, something that she supposes it's fitting since a masquerade ball is where they first met.

The moment they arrived she realized the place was filled with a sensuality that pushes most of the guests, herself included into a state of desire. Even now as she walks down the hallway, she has to stop several times and clench her thighs together in hopes pushing down the arousal that she feels. It doesn't help because her body is still filled with lust and her pussy continues to throb on, eager to have someone to play with. Something that intensifies when she looks up and sees a very familiar face.

Stefan.

Stefan who she hasn't seen since graduation two months ago, the same Stefan used to date her best friend. He looks amazing of course in his custom made Italian tuxedo that fits his body perfectly. He has a mask covering his face, but she knows it's him. The styled hair and his profile give him away very easily.

Across the room, Stefan feels his body come to attention as a very familiar and delicious scent fills his nostrils; a scent that has always managed to bring him comfort and turn him on at times. Even now he finds that his cock is twitching in his pants. It's been a couple of months since he's smelled Bonnie's unique scent, but he can recognize it very easily. He zeros in on the scent and when he finally lays eyes on her, he sees Bonnie looking incredible in a black dress that was made for her body. His greedy gaze trails down her tiny frame, starting from her head with her seductive makeup, to those perky breasts he wants to fill his mouth with, the stomach he would love to presses kisses, and finally those amazing legs that he wants to drape over his shoulders.

For a moment he tries to shake his head from those thoughts, telling himself that it's wrong of him to be thinking of Bonnie this way. When he left town after graduation he had been intending on leaving this part of his life in the past so he could he move on. It had worked and he's had a lot of fun traveling across the country, but the one thing he hasn't done since he left town is engage in sex. It's not like him, generally when he's single he has frequent one night stands, but after what happened with Elena, he decided it would best to stay away from women for a while. He hadn't really missed sex until he arrived in New York a few days ago with one of his old friends. That same old friend had suggested he attend this ball and he had agreed in hopes of getting lost between the legs of willing participant. The last thing he expected however was to run into Bonnie Bennett of all people. Seeing her should make him want to run the other way, but when he meets her green orbs with his paler ones and sees the mutual attraction, he decides to give in to his urges.

The moment his eyes meet hers, Bonnie bites down on her bottom lip. She didn't think it was possible for her to feel more aroused, but looking into those familiar eyes, eyes that promise pleasure, she now knows that she was mistaken. Suddenly all she can think about is pressing her lips to his, feeling his hands on her body, having him sink into her with his cock. It's not the first time she's had those thoughts about him, but it is the first time she feels the need to act on it.

Stefan stares at the woman standing twenty feet away from as though he's looking at her for the first time. He's always been aware of her beauty, but he has never felt it to that extent. He would like to blame it on the fact that she's dressed up, but this isn't the first time he's gotten the privilege of seeing her this way. Yet he can also admit that there is something about the way Bonnie looks tonight that is calling out to him. His conscience is telling him to walk away, that having sex with Bonnie would cause him more problems, but he doesn't listen. Instead their gazes never waver from one another as Stefan walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

She moans as Stefan pulls her against his body and he grinds his erection into her hips. Deep down she knows she should be protesting this, should be pushing him away, but she wants this too much to stop. So when he leans down to kiss her she returns it eagerly, her tongue easily sliding into his mouth. The feel of his lips against hers washes any semblance of control away.

She gasps as she's pressed against a wall and large hands pin her wrists above her head. A grin pulls at her lips when she pushes him away slightly and quickly reverses their positions so he's the one pressed against the wall. Stefan's eyes darken with lust and he grunts when her tongue slips into his mouth. They vaguely register the sounds of people nearby, but neither finds the energy to care. For too long they've done what was expected of them, so it feels like it's a long time coming for them to do something that could be considered reckless.

Stefan grinds his erection against her just before he picks her up, groaning when her legs automatically wrap around his waist. Although he feels the urge to flash them to a more private place, he knows he can't since this is a human party. Instead he staggers down a hallway, bumping into stray party goers along the way. She licks his neck and his cock grows so hard that he finally stops and places her on a nearby table, mindless of the small group of people in the room. Some rush out of the room when she unties his tie and starts to unbutton his dress shirt, but a few others stay put; most likely assuming that the passionate couple will eventually find some place more private.

They can both hear gasps when he pushes the straps to her dress down and exposes her breasts, but they still don't stop. All they can think is the pleasure they are feeling as their hips grind together and Stefan lowers his mouth to her breasts. He nuzzles them before greedily sucking on them, growing more and more aroused when her dark nipples harden in his mouth.

Bonnie grabs onto his hair when she feels one of his large hands slide between her legs and rip off her panties. A small voice inside her head is telling her that she should stop this, but it is quickly silenced when Stefan thrusts two of his fingers inside of her dripping pussy. Turned on, she lets go of her grip on his hair and moves her hands to his pants so she can unfasten them. She easily unbuttons and unzips them before pushing them and his underwear down his legs. The moment his cock is exposed she wraps her hand around it, her mouth watering as she takes in his large appendage.

She manages to squeeze him twice before her hand is suddenly ripped away and Stefan is between her thighs thrusting his cock inside her. She responds by gripping his ass, her nails digging into to his skin as he starts to drive in and out of her.

He pistons his hips over and over, grunting as he feels Bonnie's legs tighten around him and she slams her hips into his to bring him deeper inside of her. His eyes widen for a second before he starts thrusting harder inside of her with long strokes.

Sighs escape from her mouth when a large hand wraps around a breast and she watches Stefan push it into his mouth. He licks at her nipple and starts to thrust like there's no tomorrow, sending sparks of pleasure throughout her entire body. The different combinations of pleasure is what pushes her over the edge, making her tremble in his arms.

Stefan's thrusts grow faster and his cock hardens when he feels Bonnie's pussy clench around him. The sound of her moans cause him to speed up and his movements become unpredictable as he gets closer to his own release. He gives her two final thrusts before he shoots off like a rocket inside of her and collapses on top of her.

Bonnie lies back on the table as aftershocks swim though her body. Stefan is still buried inside her and she can feel his cock twitch as he works through his own orgasm. She's not surprised that he's still half hard considering his vampire stamina, but she is shocked that she ripped his shirt open. When had she done that? At this point the only part of him that is still covered is the mask on his face.

She blanches when it finally registers that she just had very public sex with a guy that just two months ago was still smarting over being dumped by her best friend for his brother. She briefly toys with pretending she doesn't know who he is behind the mask. After all this is a masquerade ball that required them to wear masks concealing their identities. So pretending she doesn't recognize him is certainly possible since they never spoke one word, but she quickly decides against i knowing that the ship for feigning ignorance about their identities has long since sailed. Instead she pushes at his shoulders so he'll slide out of her.

"Stefan, I think I should go," she says when he only slides deeper inside of her.

"And I think we should pick up where we left off, only this we do it without the masks." He reaches up and pulls off his mask, revealing his handsome face. "But if that's what you really want then I can pull out of you though it's the last thing I want to do and we can get dressed and go our separate ways. It's all up to you Bonnie." He stares unblinkingly into her eyes, his cock rapidly hardening inside of her.

Bonnie frowns as she tries to decide what to do. It would be easy for her to push him away, go back to Lucy's place and act like this never happened. She could go back to being the Bonnie that always does the right thing, but after experiencing so much pleasure she's not sure she can do it. One more glance into Stefan's aroused eyes and her decision is made.

Once again she pushes at his shoulders and Stefan reluctantly pulls out of her. It's obviously that she made her decision and he can't say he blames her for wanting to make a clean break. Still he had been hoping to have some more time with her. While she pushes the straps to her dress back up so her breasts are covered, he pulls his pants back up of and refastens them. He is getting ready to say his goodbyes when small brown hands suddenly latch onto the ends of his now button less dress shirt. He looks up and is surprised to see the playful look in Bonnie's eyes. "Bonnie?"

She doesn't saying anything at first; instead she pulls off her own mask and looks up at him shyly. "How would you feel about spending the night with me?"

A wicked grin appears on his face, "I think that can be arranged."


	2. Heat

Clothes are spread out on the floor, the air smells of sex, and Bonnie has lost count of how many orgasms Stefan has given her tonight. After leaving the masquerade ball, they somehow managed to make it to Lucy's townhouse without jumping each other, but the moment she invited him inside all bets had been off. She's very grateful that Lucy is out for the night because so far they've managed to fuck all over the place, with him deciding to change both their location and position the moment she has an orgasm. The only places they haven't done it are her bedroom and the bathroom, but she knows it's only a matter of time.

Right now he has her bent over the ottoman, her legs spread wide as he fucks her from behind. She should be exhausted, her body should be sore, it should be impossible for him to coax another drop of arousal from her. Yet here she is hours after leaving the ball with her pussy still soaking wet and eager to take his cock. Moans escape her mouth as he slams in and out of her, his large hands wrapped around her hips.

As Stefan drives into her, he thinks about how good he feels and how much he is enjoying himself right now. So much that he's doing things he normally wouldn't do… like talking. When it comes to sex he's generally more of a silent type, the complete opposite of Damon who from what's he's overheard is definitely a talker. Yet with Bonnie he finds himself telling her ─in voice he doesn't recognize─ how good her pussy feels, how hard he's going to make her come, asking her if she likes his cock, and filling her in on the different position he plans to try with her. Something else that surprises him is that for the first time all of his sexual needs are being met. Usually he either has to choose between the stamina he can only get with other vampires and the warmth he feels when he's with humans. He's never been able to have both so he has to admit he's both surprised and elated that human Bonnie seems to have just as much stamina as him. Before Bonnie he'd never slept with a witch so he has no idea if it's a witch thing, a Bennett witch, or even a Bonnie thing. All he knows is they haven't stopped fucking since they walked through the door and based on the way she's looking at him they won't be stopping any time soon.

The sound of Stefan's lust darkened voice sends shivers down her spine. She's always thought his voice was sexy, but the way he sounds right now is making it hard for her to think clearly. So when she responds to his sensual words by begging him not to stop, she's pretty much on autopilot. He slams her hips into his and she bites her bottom lip. She can feel her orgasm approaching and though she wants to go over the edge, she also loves how full, how wild and free she feels and wants to prolong that feeling. She shifts so she can see look at him and grows wetter when she meets his grayish-green eyes. He smirks and she knows right then that she's in trouble.

Her suspicions are correct because seconds later he begins talking about her pussy, growing more and more graphic as goes on. He brings up her taste, her smell, the way his cock feels when it's inside her, and how he plans on playing with it all night. Before tonight hearing those words would have disgusted her, but hearing them from Stefan's mouth makes them seem almost Shakespearean. It's why she nearly curses when he suddenly pulls out of her.

Stefan sees the frustration on Bonnie's face at being denied her pleasure, but before she has chance to voice that frustration he turns her over on her back, lifts her legs high in the air, and slams back inside of her. He feels the heels of her feet dig into his back and he revels in how flexible she is. It has definitely made tonight all the more memorable. The need to kiss her suddenly takes up residence in his brain and he once again changes their position, this time making so he's sitting on the ottoman and Bonnie's in his lap. He groans as her arms wrap around his neck and their mouths meet for passionate kiss.

Bonnie basks in the frantic nature of their kiss, tasting herself on his tongue and lips as he grinds his hips into hers. She returns the favor when she tightens her legs around his waist and begins riding him, bucking on his lap like he's a stallion.

"Damn," he grunts when they pull away. His hands slide to her breasts and he begins to tease her nipples, his eyes darkening when her pussy clamps tighter around his shaft.

Feminine moans echo throughout the room as her breasts become sensitive and her pussy is hit with jolts of pleasure. To increase her arousal, she moves one of her hands between them so she can strum her clit. It's easy to see that her touching herself is turn on for Stefan because he abruptly lets go of her breasts and cups her ass so he can bounce on her up and down his cock. She feels the tension rise up until it becomes unavoidable and she is finally pushed over the edge, Stefan's voice encouraging her along the way.

"That's it, Bonnie. Take it," he jerks up into her. "Come all over my cock," he thrusts one more time and then he's shooting his load into her.

"Stefan!" Bonnie continues riding him until she feels him go soft and then rests against his chest. As she attempts to catch her breath she presses her forehead against his and stares into his eyes. The look he gives her his is so full of heat that she's not at all shocked when just minutes later he starts to harden inside of her. In fact it actually gives her an idea.

"What?" he asks when he sees the contemplative look in her eyes.

She glances across the room, "I want you to fuck me in front of the fire place."

He grins as he imagines taking her in front of a roaring fire. "I'll go start the fire," he starts to move her off his lap.

She shakes her head stopping him. "No need." She glances at the fireplace and a fire suddenly appears.

"That's so fucking hot," he growls just before standing up and carrying her across the room.

"Oh," she gasps as she's positioned on her hands and knees and slides into her from behind. Not quite the position she'd been expecting, but she has no complaints. Hands grip at her breasts and a cold tongue licks at her neck, making goose bumps appear on her skin.

He fucks her slowly this time, wanting to make this session last. He strokes into her and she shudders, pressing her face into the rug covering the floor. "You like the way I fuck you don't you?" he drives into her harder. "Don't you?"

"Yes!"

"That's good," he grunts.

They go back and forth, his thrusts growing faster and faster until her pussy is clenching tightly around his dick. He knows it won't take much more for her to explode so he lets go of one of her breasts, finds her clit and squeezes.

This time Bonnie reaches that fever pitch, her body shakes with excitement and her moans are loud enough that she's sure the neighbors can hear her. He keeps thrusting into her, fucking her harder and faster as he continues talking dirtily into her ear. She loses the strength in her limbs and collapses to the ground, but Stefan doesn't stop his thrusting until he finally erupts, spilling everything he has into her.


End file.
